Adenium Obesum
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves devastating affects for both the Leaf and Sand village. In an attempt to strengthen the alliance and avoid potential war, an arranged marriage is proposed. This marriage could either strengthen or destroy the alliance. Just when she's finally moving on from a previous love, he makes an appearance that could jeopardize everything. MORE INSIDE
1. Chapter One

Description: A mission gone wrong causes devastating affects for both the Leaf and Sand village. In an attempt to strengthen the alliance and avoid a potential war, an arranged marriage is proposed. This marriage could either strengthen or destroy the alliance. However, not everyone wants to strengthen the alliance. Just when she's finally moving on from a previous love, he makes an appearance that could jeopardize everything. Will Sakura be able to accept the decisions made by higher authority? Will she be able to forgive Gaara for his past and learn to accept him for who he is today? How does Naruto feel about letting Sakura go? Will the Sand village accept Sakura? Will Sakura abandon the villages and higher authority to make her own decisions?

Rating: T and then M

Genre: Romance and Drama

Pairing: Gaara and Sakura

Chapter One

Tsunade stared out at her village through crystal clear windows, her face masked with indifference. Years of experience weighed on her heart as she contemplated the proposal. It was an intelligent move, creating an obligation for unity and protection. But that didn't mean she liked it. Her village was strong, but a war would be devastating. It was unlikely the other Great Nations would choose to ally themselves with the Leaf; although they were in a time of peace, ties were not strong. The alliance between the Leaf and Sand was convenient and beneficial to uphold, although after recent events, it was imperative.

It was no longer a popular occurrence, however not unheard of. Mostly decided by aristocratic civilians in order to obtain wealth and status. It was rare among ninja, even the few clans who still practiced such bonds only did so to keep the clan blood pure, and yet were given the opportunity to find an adequate suiter first. When she was a young woman, it had still been common practice. Tsunade was glad times had changed. The idea of a loveless marriage angered her. To live unhappily, because of politics or money, and never be allowed to experience true affection… The affection she'd felt for Dan...

"Tch."

Tsunade redirected her thoughts. It wouldn't do well for her to display such conflicted emotions in the presence of the Sand Village ambasador. Beautifully manicured nails dug into a soft pale palm, complimented by a sharp scowl as the powerful women glared at the strong gates of her home.

"Shizune."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Call a council meeting."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The black haired woman exited the room, there was no time to delay.

"Shikamaru."

The slouched man stepped forward. Despite his usual lethargic attitude, the ambassador knew the gravity of their current situation. Another blonde haired woman stood silently as she awaited further instruction.

"You will soon have more responsibilities as our ambassador with Sunagakure. I expect you to follow orders without any opposition. Do you understand?"

Without hesitation, the quiet man bowed his head. Whatever was going to be required of him, was not seeming like an enjoyable experience. His periodic "diplomatic missions" (or as he referred to them as vacations) to Suna were coming to an end.

"Temari."

The indicated also stepped forward, radiating determination. Tsunade turned to lock their gaze, looking at her for the first time since reading the letter. The older woman studied the Sand ambassador. A silence settled over the room as the two continued to convey unsaid words through eye contact.

A shadow of hope upturned the corners of painted lips.

"You are welcomed to stay at our finest rooms on behalf of me."

The ambassador bowed respectfully.

"Thank you Lady Hokage. But I have already made other lodging arrangements."

Tsunade raised a brow, "Oh?"

A light shade of pink dusted Shikamaru's cheeks as his head flopped to the side.

"Troublesome."

-O-O-O-

"It does seem like a rational decision. There aren't many things stronger than a political marriage between two Villages. It would cause a great bond to form, much stronger than any we've had with any village previously."

The Hokage nodded to her personally appointed advisor, Shikaku. His motivations aligned well with her own, and his thoughtful insight had assisted her many times.

"And show weakness by submitting to the whims of a child? What would the other nations think of us then?!"

The four other individuals present glanced over at the crippled man. A light blonde eyebrow twitched.

"They would be wary due to the support Suna would provide to us. This is a chance to gain power. With the correct influence, we could potentially gain greater strength in our own Village."

"Yes, Koharu is right. Despite our knowledge of poisons, the puppet-users greatest weapons are poison. Knowledge and resources for such could be greatly beneficial," commented Homura.

"And what if this marriage is used to gain our trust, infiltrate the village, and steal our secret scrolls! There is great risk in forming a close bond," Danzo commanded.

"Are you implying the Kazekage would rather sacrifice his own people, betray our confidence, and start a war," Shikaku questioned skeptically.

"Of course! You've seen the bloodthirsty demon run a monk in our village before. The betrayal of Suna during the chunin exams was an easy decision for them!"

"It was determined that the former Kazekage was being manipulated by Orochimaru and then gained control of the village by impostering. You are aware of this Danzo," Tsunade growled out.

"And so you wish to reward them by putting a shinobi right in their lap!? To manipulate and gain information through a false affection? Your jeopardizing the safety of our people!"

A fist slammed through the short table, splinters of wood flung about the room, tea splattered the floor and chairs. Nothing touched the experienced ninja, well accustomed to the woman's outbursts.

"I would NEVER do anything to jeopardize the safety of my people Danzo. I am considering this form of action to PROTECT the very people you look down upon."

Tsunade's hair fell around her shoulders, her nostrils flared, and her intimidating eyes glared daggers at the sitting cripple.

Danzo didn't move so much as a slight twitch. He was seemingly unaffected by the threat displayed in those brown orbs. He had gazed into and conquered much stronger eyes.

"There are still other factors to consider Princess Tsunade," the deep voice of Homura interrupted.

The heated woman sat back into her chair, composed yet not resolved.

"Sunagakure is much poorer than our own. They do not have the natural resources that we take for granted. It has been speculated that their academics and medical facilities are also underdeveloped compared to our own. Would it be wise to form such a bond, obligating us to spend our money and resources, on a weaker nation?"

"Hhmm," Danzo nodded, tapping his kane lightly, "Once we give a little, they will expect more. Under such an obligation, we would eventually run out of the funds for our own advancements. If we cater too much to these people, they will grow stronger, only to walk on us." The next consequence was unsaid by Danzo, but clearly implied.

"We could set up a fund for resources and money for such projects. Putting aside a specific amount and sparing only that which is necessary," Shikaku commented thoughtfully.

"An advancement of their socioeconomic status wouldn't be entirely harmful. If we agree to collaborate on such functions, then we would also be entitled to ask for services in return," Koharu added.

Tsunade nodded at the man before stating, "We would. And the benefit would be mutual."

"What of the deceased family and friends? They will want retribution for their loved ones. Three of our own were murdered by the Sand, and you're willing to let that go?"

"It is deeply unfortunate that they died in the field," began Shikaku. He placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward before folding his hands together. His words were directed to the group, yet the scarred man stared across from him at Danzo. "However, that is the life of a ninja. We can not let the inconvenience of three low status shinobi to determine a war. It was neither our fault _nor _the Sand's fault for the deaths. When hired to perform a job, their mission is to perform their job to the final breath. If they had been informed of the identity of the opposing team before it came to battle, I have no doubt this could have all been avoided with a simple bird. Unfortunately, that is not the case. It will take time, and bitter feelings may fester, but I am sure that with the alliance strengthened, they will recover and move on."

Red lips formed a tight line but remained closed. It was cruel. To talk of lives, comrades, as if their sacrifices and death was simply 'unfortunate', as if they didn't matter. Despite the conflicting feelings turning inside her, she knew Shikaku was right, and on a hardened level, she agreed with him as well.

"The Sand also lost two of their own," provided Homaru, "the losses are mutual."

"Are we in agreement then," Tsunade questioned in a hard voice, protecting her internal conflict.

The various heads looked around the broken table at one another before all nodding, except for one. He remained stoic.

"Then we must decide on the suiter. Were there any specific requirements?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied to Koharu. "It was requested the individual be a shinobi."

Danzo's squinting eye narrowed and the grip on his cane tightened, however, he remained silent for now.

"She will also need political experience. We can not send simply any girl to be the wife of a Kage," Shikaku contributed.

"The Hyuuga clan has two daughters, one of age and one close to. Both would be appropriate candidates," offered Homaru.

"They won't allow that," Tsunade interjected, "not after losing an eye previously. Even asking them to think on the proposition would be viewed as an insult."

"The Yamanaka girl is an attractive woman. She could be desired," suggested Koharu.

"She has no political experience. She is also currently the only heir to the Yamanaka," commented Shikaku.

"What of an older bride? Kurenai and Anko are still unwed."

Tsunade chuckled lightle and rolled her eyes. She needed a drink after the thought of Anko being chosen for a political arranged marriage.

Homaru disagreed with that suggestion, "It would be improper to send someone impure for such a marriage."

The group sat in the quiet room, each thinking of different young women who could meet the requirements of a suiter.

"Tsunade…"

Hard eyes glanced over to Danzo.

"There is one individual who meets all the requirements."

_No._

Tsunade's eyes darkened at her advisor. Her shoulders stiffened and her fingers dug into her knee ever so slightly.

"Your apprentice, Sakura Haruno. A desirable young woman. Known to be pure. She has experience with politics under your tutelage. She is not from any higher clan, avoiding any heir or kekkei genkai disputes. As far as I am aware, she was recently appointed to Jounin due to her advancements. She would also be well adapt for assisting the Sand village in education and medical advancements, preventing us from providing unnecessary resources."

With every statement made from the elder man, Tsunade wanted to rip his wrinkly face apart. How dare he suggest Sakura, knowing of their relationship. But that was exactly why he _had_ suggested her. Fire burned to life inside the woman's stomach. This was his card, and damn that bastard to hell, he played a good card.

"Mhm."

"Yes, she does seem like the perfect candidate."

Shikaku gazed over to his superior. Despite the Hokage's steely composure, he saw through to the turmoil bubbling beneath the surface.

Without moving his head, the man's eyes drifted to Danzo.

Shikaku knew Sakura was a well-suited candidate, everything the man had stated was true. But it was clearly a power-play by the elder.

His eyes drifted back to Tsunade, her icey eyes burning holes through the floor, well in thought. It was a trap. An unfortunate trap. If the woman disapproved of Sakura being chosen, then it would be unprofessional and improper. But if Tsunade did approve of the suggestion, there would be emotional strife due to the personal connection.

Shikaku sighed and closed his eyes. He hated being in positions such as these. Perhaps later, he could find a nice tree to read against.

"I agree. Sakura Haruno is a well-suited candidate."

He ignored the feeling of brown orbs glaring at him.

"Yes… Sakura would be a…" The Hokage's voice was quiet, yet firm, "...an excellent bride."

~O~O~O~

Hello! Let me know what you think of it so far! Sorry there wasn't any Sakura or Gaara in this chapter, but there will be our girl in the next! There has to be some development now right?! Obviously we're not sticking too close to canon but I will include various events and follow the general story line.


	2. Chapter Two

For confusion purposes. Team 7 has already met again at the bridge scene where Yamato pretended to be Sasori. Sakura and Chiyo did not defeat Sasori though because Gaara has not been kidnapped. It's out of canon order, but just roll with it.

-O-O-O-

The bright sun peeked over the trees of the forest, casting long shadows on the ground. A light breeze ruffled the trees, causing leaves to dance among the flying birds as they sang their morning onsomble. Bunnies bounced about, finding small flowers to nibble. The occasional deer grazed peacefully through the trees.

A large boulder being smashed to pieces, chunks flying in every direction, causing destruction, mayhem, scurrying animals, and a brutal war cry to disturb the tranquil morning.

"CHA!"

The pinkette was in a foul mood this morning. Well… not simply this morning, but since her return from her mission. She had learned so MUCH from Lady Tsunade, but it still wasn't enough. She needed to be better, stronger, smarter, wiser. She needed to make a difference. She needed to not just

"STAND.

THERE.

FROZEN.

AND.

DO.

NOTHING!"

With every screamed word, the kunoichi forced another earth-shattering fist into the ground.

The young woman stood limply in a deep crater, broken earth and debris scattered around her. Her arms hung loosely in front of her, as if being weighed down by cinder blocks.

It wasn't enough.

She glared at her numb fingers. They could heal. Heal a great many injuries. Save a man from near death. They could destroy. Smash boulders to small bits. Break any tree trunk like snapping a twig. Create a destroyed landscape filled with craters in an instant.

But it still wasn't enough.

If all she could do was stand in the back, hit things, and heal people… then she wasn't useful enough. She wasn't on the frontlines.

Sakura sagged to her knees, physical exhaustion displaying the emotional exhaustion she felt within.

"Oi, Sakura."

"Rah!"

Going from a depressed slump into a startled, sloppy defense, she gazed up at her former sensei. The man, as casual as ever, smiled awkwardly at her with his eye. Never ceasing to surprise her how many expression the lone eye could convey.

"Working off some steam?"

The pinkette stretched herself into a more comfortable standing position.

"No. Just training," she snapped, avoiding his gaze.

"Rriigghhhtt…. Well! Lady Hokage has a mission for us and requested your presence."

Sakura sighed and stored her gloves in her pouch. It had only been a few days since returning with Captain Yamato, Naruto, and Sai from the bridge mission! And by the timing of this briefing, they were likely to leave today. She had gotten no sleep last night either, thoughts and memories haunting her relentlessly.

"Yes Sensei."

-O-O-O-

Sakura stood in front of her mentor's desk. It was peculiar, being the only one in here when she knew this was a team mission. Kakashi, Naruto, and Ino sat outside the office, waiting to be called inside after Sakura's personal briefing was over.

The stare she was receiving was intimidating. It caused a shiver to travel down her spine. Hard eyes gazed at her from above interlaced fingers. These weren't her mentor's usual hard eyes though, eyes that everyone received when Tsunade was about to share difficult information and ask the individual to take a high-risk mission. No. These eyes were hard in a protective way. Sakura knew that look. It was the same look she received when Tsunade encouraged her to let go of Sasuke's return and view him as a threat to the village. These eyes were hiding emotion, unsaid turmoil that the woman was struggling to not display.

It was quiet. The silence was going on for too long.

Sakura's pink hair fell in front of her shoulders as she bowed her head. The girl desperately needed to go with Ino to get it cut once they returned from this mission.

"Lady Tsunade."

The woman still didn't speak and Sakura bit her lip but didn't raise her head to look at the oppressively solemn leader.

She stayed silent as her mentor rose quietly from her chair and walked around the desk. The tapping of high black heels seemed to echo for eons before sakura saw them in front of her own sandals.

"Raise your head Sakura."

Concern drenched Sakura's features at the blonde eyebrows pulled together and the tight line of red lips. This was bad. Whatever this was, whatever Tsunade was going to tell her, she wasn't prepared. She wanted to rewind and start over, with her whole team in the room instead.

"What I am about to tell you will change the future of the village completely. This is not a light mission. Your actions alone will directly impact diplomatic affairs. I need you to remember all of your training, all of your experiences shadowing me, and all of your love for this village. This mission… Sakura… it will very likely be your last mission for our village."

Dark waves of ooze drenched Sakura's body as she shuddered. Goosebumps rose on her arms and legs and her mouth fell open slightly. She bit her lip until it bled lightly, tears poking at her eyes.

No. She wouldn't. She wouldn't let this overcome her. Every mission could be your last. It was an honor to die defending your village.

The young woman squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists. No. She would get through this. She would come back to the village.

"You are to marry Sabaku Gaara."

Sakura's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. MARRY?! GAARA?! This was not what she was expecting. No no no. Tsunade couldn't be serious!

"Pick your jaw up off the floor!"

The pinkette quickly snapped her mouth shut. Her pupils as small as shino's tracking flies. Marry. Marriage. Last mission for the village.

"Heh heh heh… Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious," Sakura exclaimed, "you're sending me on a mission to be married?"

Despite Sakura's nervous laughter, there was no humor in Tsunade's face. The woman wasn't joking. Sakura gulped.

"It is a politically arranged marriage. To unite the countries in an unbreakable bond. And it is necessary.".

"Wh-what do you mean?! Necessary!? We've been allies for years!"

No longer was the young woman flustered. She was past shock. She was furious. This was not anyone's choice to make but her own!

"And now there is a need to strengthen that bond!"

"But I don't want to get married! How dare-"

-O-O-O-

The three shinobi sat quietly outside the Hokage's office. One jiggling his leg and very obviously pouting. Another reading mature content with a bored gaze. And another critiquing her nails; she'd just had them done and the polish was already chipping.

The trio heard female voices from the room behind them, but besides a sideways glance from the two blondes, no one reacted.

'CCRRAASSHHH'

Naruto's eyes widened, "what do you think Baa-chan said to Sakura? What if Sakura said something to Baa-chan?! We have to go in there and stop them before they destroy the village!"

Kakashi's lone eye sighed at the hyperactive burst of concern. Ino hummed as her eyebrows came together.

This couldn't be good.

-O-O-O-

"SAKURA LISTEN TO ME!"

Both women stood with their fists clenched tightly. Both women's eyes were hard, glaring at the other. Both sets of lips were in a pinched pout of defiance. Both looked like starving lions ready to pounce on a squirrel. Both ignored the papers, books, and wooden pieces of the desk scattering the room.

"This is about MORE than just YOU! STOP acting like a CHILD and see the SITUATION!"

Sakura lurched back as if she'd been slapped. The comment stung.. stung as deep as Tsunade knew it would.

"Is there no one else?! Ino would be better suited! She's been on many seduction missions. And there are plenty of single woman-"

The busty female cut her off, "The council has already discussed other options! No one is more suited than you! This is NOT negotiable!"

Sakura stood her ground, yet stayed silent. This was truly happening. She wasn't going to die, no… But she would never see her home again. She would never see her friends again. She would never see Sasuke again.

Sasuke…

"Sakura…" a firm hand was lightly placed on the pinkett's shoulders, drawing her eyes back to the brown irises and away from thoughts of a future now impossible. "I don't want to do this." Her voice was soft, low, almost cracking as she seemed to beg the younger for patience. "I wish there was someone else. But there isn't… we're…" the blonde hesitated, a deep shadow crossing her features. Pleading brown orbs locked onto green. "The bond must be strengthened…"

Sakura's eyebrows drew together as her muscles relaxed from their former stiffness.

"A marriage must happen. And there is no one else who can do it, and no one else I have enough faith in, to be chosen."

The older woman looked her age for once, deep wrinkles in her tight brow, frown lines etched into her smooth skin, and eyes showing much more sorrow than she ever displayed sober.

"It needs to be you Sakura. I need it to be you. Your village needs you Sakura."

The muscles were loose. The eyes were down. The fingers dangled. The fight was gone. She had lost.

"I accept the mission Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes pinched at the formality, but she refused to comment. If that was how it was to now be, then that was how it would be. The worn woman walked back around the destroyed desk and gazed upon her great village, her hands folded behind her back.

"Enter."

Naruto burst through the room.

"BAA-CHAN! SAKURA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ONE ANOTHER!"

Kakashi and Ino followed in at a leisurely pace compared to the panicked ninja.

Despite his usual antics, no one so much as sweat dropped in response.

"Baa-chan?... Sakura?..."

"You are going on an escort mission to Sunagakure. You will be staying there for two weeks. During that time, you all will be representing the Leaf Village on a political level. Ino, you will be Sakura's main support and assistant during this mission. Kakashi, you and Shikamaru will be advisors to Sakura and political negotiators during your stay in Sunagakure. You all will leave three days from now, eight in the morning. I have already sent word to the Kazekage with Shikamru and Temari a few days ago. They will meet you at the border. Kakashi, you are the captain. I will have the scroll delivered to you when it is located."

No one commented on the assorted items scattered on the floor that were previously organized on the desk.

"But wait. Baa-chan. Why are we escorting Sakura? What's going on? What's Sakura's job?"

Silence settled over the room, a strong tension buzzing between the two medic-nin.

Time passed. Too much time. Kakashi glanced between them, his gaze lingering on Sakura. Despite the way her body seemed to slump, as if she was truly carrying the weight of the nation on her shoulders, her eyes were ablaze.

"Sakura is marrying the Kazekage."

-O-O-O-

Her head pulsed as if trampled on by five hundred Naruto clones being offered free ramen. Four hours later and his obnoxious shouting was still rattling inside her brain. Gaara this, Gaara that, but Sakura this, and Sakura that, and the Village this, and Sasuke that, and Hokage this and Gaara that and BLA BLA BLA. She couldn't take another word out of his mouth and left before he'd finished his rantings.

Thankfully, no one had followed her home.

The young woman sat on her sofa and stared around her bleak apartment. She'd only moved in this year, determined to gain maturity and independence from her parents. Ino had helped her with some decorations, but she hadn't invested much into the home. It didn't matter now though, since she wouldn't need to bring any of her furniture with her.

Three days. That's all she had. Three days to pack, organize, sell, and say goodbye… Her mother was going to be devastated. Despite her serious exterior, Mebuki was quite sentimental. And her father? There would be no jokes from him this time.

Sakura walked into her room, grabbed a storage scroll and laid it open on her bed. The kunoichi began taking clothes out of her closet and stacking them in neat piles atop the scroll. There was no sense in procrastinating the inevitable.

The process was rather short, since a ninja didn't need a large variety of clothing, and investing in such for fun wasn't Sakura's past-time. She went over to her book shelf, gazing at the various nick nacks and jewelry she'd acquired when traveling to other nations for missions. A tight frown formed on her face. There would be no traveling to other nations anymore.

An aggravated set of black eyes caught her sea green irises. Sakura picked up the picture frame, a memory of simpler times.

A drop of emotion slid down soft cheek.

-O-O-O-

"Yo."

Sakura turned her body sideways as she fell through the air to avoid the sudden flash of silver hair. Her punch invaded the earth in a sloppy collision, causing the surrounding ground to implode but not nearly as impactful as usual.

"Thought you might be here. It is quite early for training though, don't you think?"

Pink hair whipped around as Sakura righted herself and turned to her sensei. Her face was a mask of indifference, something that was always a difficult task for her to manage. Despite the lack of emotion, the copy-nin still noticed dried steaks along her cheeks.

"Is there something I can do for you sensei?"

There was no response. The man shifted his weight onto one foot and seemed to lean back against a wall as he confronted his former student. Sakura kept her stoic expression perfectly.

A lone eyebrow rose, "Gaara, eh?"

Teeth ground together and the staring contest was broken.

"It is an honor to marry a Kage."

The ninja wasn't fooled.

"I'm sure he's become quite the man," he commented lightly.

"..."

Kakashi sighed and looked toward the low-set moon. It couldn't have been earlier than four by the position.

"Do you really think that?"

"Think what sensei?"

She spoke too quickly. Her voice too shrill.

"An honor," he murmured.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the moon to glare at him.

"Of course I do. The Kage are the most powerful ninja of their village. They're admirable leaders who protect their people. To be one's spouse is to be of great standing."

Kakashi's knowing eye drifted to the kunoichi without moving a muscle.

"And Gaara?"

"..."

The man watched the struggling woman. Her mask breaking as she bit her lip and her eyebrow twitched.

"He… He is…"

Kakashi's eye settled back on the giant rock.

"He is a shinobi Sakura."

"He's a sadistic, blood thirsty, psychotic monster! He is a monster!"

Ah… finally. That mask had been annoying him.

"So why are you marrying him?"

Sakura hung her head, her nails digging into her palms.

"It is my last mission serving the village."

A scent caught Kakashi's kneen nose. He looked to the shaking fists. Red dripped between her tight fingers.

"It is my obligation. A duty only I can fulfill. Tsunade-sama is ordering it."

"And if you refuse?"

Sakura's mind reeled. If she refused? Kakashi must be going senile. There was no option for her to refuse.

"Hmm?"

"I can't."

"Of course you can."

Sakura head snapped up like a bomb went off. An eye winked at her pleasantly.

"You can always refuse."

"What- But- Kakashi sensei?"

The light hearted smiling eye disappeared, replaced with a deadly stare. The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees from his gaze alone.

"That doesn't mean there aren't consequences though."

A shudder raked her spine. His voice a deep foreboding.

"If you refuse this mission, refuse to comply with a politically arranged marriage, you'd be ostracized by not only our village, but Suna for severely offending them. You'd be placed on minor duty, simply to work at the hospital, because conflict would arise with other shinobi, jeopardizing the mission. The Hokage would have to select a different candidate for the position, obviously someone without the credentials you possess. This lack of qualities could lead to her embarrassing the village and offending the Suna council, potentially even Gaara himself. A conflict on that level could lead to divorce, likely the woman's death, and a war. However, you wouldn't be married to him."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he guilt her like this? Why would he tell her she could refuse if he was only going to destroy her confidence?

"But-" he pulled the devastated woman from her thoughts, "if you do marry him… You will be praised by both the Leaf and the Sand. You will be supported by your fellow shinobi. You will be in a position of power, thus able to help improve the lives of hundreds of people with a simple statement. You will live in luxury, with freedom to indulge in hobbies you've never had time for. And maybe… you might form a friendship with your husband."

Sakura's heart sunk. Desperation soaking her face.

"How could I come to love a monster like that Kakashi sensei?"

The man shrugged, releasing his forlorn demeanor and once again looking at the moon.

"Who knows. But people grow Sakura. It has been a few years since you've interacted. I'm sure he has grown. Love is a strong word. Many are lucky to even like the person they are betrothed to."

Kakashi wouldn't have heard her whispers to the ground if not for his enhanced hearing.

"I can't jeopardize my village."

"No. You can't. But you can't endure this mission either Sakura. This mission never ends. You never come home. You make the best of it, and thrive. Or… you jeopardize it and people die."

She nodded, watching her shadow spreading from the rising sun.

"You need to do this for the right reasons though. You need to do this because you want to protect the village and act in it's best interest. You want to save lives and help a nation. You want to succeed. Not because some blonde bitch told you to."

Shocked orbs jumped from the grass and upon the smiling eye.

-O-O-O-

She didn't want a party. She didn't want a celebration. She didn't want any more goodbyes. She didn't want any sort of gathering. She just wanted silence. But that silence was being repeatedly interrupted. It had gotten around that it was the young woman's last night in Konoha, and everyone and their cousin's best friend needed to visit her. She couldn't sit ten minutes and read her stupid medical book without the door knocking. It had been hard enough telling her parents that she would be leaving. Trying to comfort the crying Mebuki, reassuring her that Sakura would give them a royal invitation to visit. Hizashi's stone face as he accepted his daughter was to marry a monster and she was doomed. It had been horrendous. But no one would leave her alone. Everyone needed a personal visit.

"Congratulations! I hope you like my betrothal gift!"

"I will miss you! Please write to me!"

Knock Knock

"You will be a lovely couple, I'm sure!"

"Be careful Sakura. He slaughtered hundreds."

"Please allow me to come visit! I will bring…"

"Imagine the children you'll have!"

Knock Knock

"The Kazekage's wife. You'll practically be a queen!"

"Will you be alright Sakura? If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to write me."

"The hospital won't be the same without you!"

The crying.

Knock Knock

The laughter.

The cheers.

The gifts.

Knock Knock

The sorrow.

The fear.

Enough.

Knock Knock

Enough!

Knock Kno-

"ENOUGH!"

She jumped at her own screech, the current knocking coming to a halt. Sakura slowly turned her head to the tormenting door. It was her only barrier from all the visitors, and she didn't want to open it again. She just wanted everything to stop.

Hesitantly, the person tapped on the door again. Sakura was sure her obnoxious groan could be heard from behind the door as she dragged herself to her feet and slumped to the door.

"What is -"

Sakura's agitated question died in her throat and her eyes fell on her visator.

"Uhm… I… Well…"

For once that day, the pinkette didn't try to cut the conversation short and slam the door in the guest's face. Instead, she patiently waited.

"I know it must be hard… So… I…"

Pale hands held a long box out to Sakura. The length reached the floor and was at least two inches thick.

"Oh.. Thank you… Hinata."

Soft eyebrows tightened above her lilac eyes. She continued to hold the box delicately until Sakura lifted it to her. It was rather light despite its appearance.

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence. One not knowing what to say. The other unsure of what to say.

"I uhm… Well… It won't be easy…"

Sakura looked on with slight disappointment. She didn't want to hear another person telling her good luck and to be careful. She didn't need any of this.

Hinata bit her lip, her gaze earnest.

"The Byakugan is a perfect match against puppet welders due to the ability to directly see the chakra strings... With our enhanced focus on chakra flow, we can cut the connection off and close the chakra points by the string itself... If your betrothed does not treat you well, and you require assistance, the Hyuga clan will not abandon you."

Eyes widened in realization. Was this a threat? A promise? A promise to fight for Sakura if the marriage doesn't end well and the villages wage war?

"Water neutralizes sand, as you probably know… So…"

The purple haired woman pulled a scroll from her back pocket and placed it atop the large box.

"Do not forget to practice, but hide your strengths. If others see your secrets, they won't underestimate you. The greatest advantage of a Lady of status is being deemed weak."

A fierce strength glowed behind clear orbs. Determination and awareness that Sakura hadn't witnessed from the woman in quite some time.

"The Hyuga are always desired guests. An invitation from the royal family would never be suspicious to councilmen."

Sakura nodded, not fully grasping everything Hinata was telling her. It was direct, yes, but many words were going unspoken.

"Thank you," they mimicked one another.

A gentle smile dusted thin lips, "Farewell Sakura."

She nodded, stepping back and allowing the door to naturally close.

~O~O~O~

Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! You might be wondering why the Suna Kage family is being referred to as royalty. Well… I'm taking a cultural anthropology class and so I've been trying to think of the villages and nations in a cultural perspective. The land of Fire seems much more western in cultural aspects. But the land of Wind seems much more eastern. I'm comparing socioeconomic status, clothing, foods, behaviors, etc. And adding cultural problems to the story just makes it more fun! You will really be seeing this in the next chapter. Sorry no Gaara yet, but he is coming!

What do you guys think of my take on Hinata? Curious? Despite it not being said, I feel as though Hinata realizes that she was likely to be chosen, she fits the requirements desired, but the only thing that stopped her from being chosen is her dojutsu. So Sakura has taken her place. This won't be the last time we see her though. wink wink


	3. Chapter Three

Sakura walked up to her team slowly. She was late, but she couldn't help it. She had gotten little sleep that night and ended up strolling about the village, taking everything in. The woman had visited everywhere, too many memories flooding her mind, tears she refused to shed made home in her eyes.

"Oi! Sakura. You're late!"

The pinkette didn't acknowledge her boisterous teammate. He was always terrible on picking up on social cues.

"Aren't you a little- uhm… Underpacked Sakura?"

"No, Ino," She replied quietly, "I have everything I'll need sealed in scrolls. Light travel."

Ino nodded, worry etched on her face. The blonde had been one of Sakura's many visitors the day before, and had expressed many fears and concerns in the pinkette's head. Anger at Tsunade, anger at Gaara, anger that Sakura wasn't fighting against this. Gaara was a monster and if he didn't kill her, she'd be brutalized every day.

Sakura shook her head lightly as she took the lead of walking out the village. She didn't want to think of those thoughts. No one could know how Gaara was nowadays. He wasn't still a monster… right?

"So does this make me the best man?"

She wanted to deck him. She should have. But only a sigh escaped her lips as they finally took to the trees.

"I suppose that is up to Gaara. Normally the brother of the Groom is the best man though, Naruto."

"Ah! I'm sure Gaara will make an exception though!"

Three sets of eyes rolled so far back they might have gotten stuck.

Sakura tried to ignore the blonde's ramblings. She was grateful that Ino wasn't saying anything, and naturally Kakashi kept his thoughts to himself. But Naruto… She just couldn't figure him out. Why was he happy? Well.. He wasn't always happy. During the day, he would switch from being depressed she was leaving to excited Gaara was her betrothed to frustration and sadness over Sasuke to hopeful because now Suna would lend help to finding Sasuke.

When nightfall finally came, Sakura was more than relieved to take a break from Naruto's incessant talking. Her and Ino went about setting up the tents while the men went to get some firewood.

"So…"

Oh, here we go again.

"Yeah Ino?"

The blonde pitched their shared tent and turned to her friend.

"Are you excited?"

Sakura almost deadpanned but didn't allow herself to show her thoughts.

"Of course not."

"..."

They went back to setting up camp but a tension snapped between them.

Sakura sat down in front of the hole they had dug for the fire and held her knees. She didn't want this. Ino knew that. Why try and pretend differently. It was bad enough Naruto kept being so positive about it all.

"You'll be able to buy any dress you want. I bet they'll have a hundred dresses for you already picked out."

She closed her eyes, resting her head on her knees, and didn't respond to her friend. Where were the boys? It didn't take this long to get firewood.

"I know Wind is much more conservative in their clothing. But Temari was dressed comfortably during the Chunin Exams. And she's always wearing a cute outfit when she's in the village. I'm sure you'll be able to show off some skin."

"..."

Pink eyebrows pinched.

"And think of your bedroom! It's going to be huge! If it doesn't have a walk in closet, then you'll have to request one put in. The Kazekage's wife must have her own bathroom too. I bet they have a bath house only for the royal family. Can you imagine how many soaps and salts they'll have?"

"Ino! I don't care how nice the royal treatment is!"

Sakura glared at her friend. Another face filled with concern. She couldn't take it anymore.

"This isn't a grandeur wedding! This isn't a good thing! I am being forced to marry a monster! There's no sense in pretending otherwise! I'll be lucky if all he does is keep me locked away! You said it yourself last night Ino, he might have grown a lust and rape me every night! The village must be in danger if it has come to this. And for some reason, I was specifically picked to be damned. My life is over! I'm marrying a monster Ino. He's a sadistic, psychotic monster!"

Her yells echoed through the forest, scaring away any wildlife. Ino stared up at her ferocious friend. At some point, she jumped up to stand above the blonde. The night was silent except for Sakura's heavy panting.

"Is that how you really feel Sakura?"

Her head whipped around at the soft voice. Naruto's eyes were covered in shadows and spikey blond hair. His arms shook around the logs he held.

"You think he's a monster… that he would rape you and abuse you?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't. There was no sense in denying what she'd said seconds ago. Kakashi stood behind Naruto, silently watching the scene unfold.

"Do you think I'm a monster?!"

Blazing eyes snapped to green orbs. Sakura stepped back. Naruto had never directed to much anger, so much hurt at her before.

"Of course not Naruto," she began hesitantly, "Gaara is differ-"

"He's not different! We're the same!"

"Gaara tried to kill you! He tried to kill me! The whole village!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S ALL HE KNEW!"

Sakura's temper faltered. Wood dropped from Naruto's shaking arms as he gestured about.

"He didn't have anyone else! He was lost in the darkness! … I was lucky to find people… but Gaara never did!"

"N-Naruto… He could still be the same-"

"He's not! He's changed! I know he's changed, Sakura! If you just give him a chance, you'll see it! He'll treat you good! Better than anything you could have with Sasuke!"

Everyone saw the way Naruto's eyes were shining with emotion. No one commented when a drop slid down Sakura's own cheek.

"Gaara is the Kazekage! He protects his people. I know he'll protect you… He's not a monster…"

A lone black eye glanced between the two heated ninja.

"Why don't we all eat something and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow if we're going to stay on time."

"..."

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei," Ino mumbled.

Sakura's hard eyes fell from hurt ones, "I'm not hungry," she replied before crawling into her tent.

-O-O-O-

The next day began as a quiet routine. Pack the tents, sleeping bags, put out the fire and scatter it to avoid being tracked, clear the area of their scent, eat a protein bar, and continue forwards.

Five hours of skipping tree branches and still no one spoke. It wasn't as though Sakura expected Kakashi to strike up a conversation, but even he seemed more introverted than usual. Naruto hadn't even spared a glance in her direction since they'd woken up. It was making Sakura increasingly uncomfortable. Naruto always rambled during their trips when on missions. Ino kept giving her concerned side eyes.

She wanted it to stop. She wanted things to be normal. Why was it her life that had to be upheaved.

It was late in the afternoon when the group began to see little log-cabin homes in the woods. Each home was accompanied by a barn or simple shack for animals. Every home seemed to have its very own garden as well.

"Kakashi-sensei. Where are we?"

Kakashi jumped down from the trees, landing softly on the earth below, followed by the other three.

"This is part of the sand village Ino," he replied, leading them on a worn dirt path through the woods. The path led up to each house they passed and continued on.

"But we haven't even reached the desert yet!"

"Do any you remember studying the nations and our country's history in the academy?"

The younger ninja looked sheepish in turn. Sakura had a deep red dusting her face. She should remember this. She had to know this information now!

Kakashi sighed. The further down the path they walked, the more houses they saw, more fields of produce, and more buildings. The area was beginning to look like a town. Children ran about with tired adults. People bought various items from the few shops set up. Laughter could be heard coming out of a small bar.

"Back when villages and nations where first forming, the first Kages from each country gathered together. It was the first five kage summit. They discussed many political and societial matters such as borders, alliances, peace treaties, trade, and more. The first Kazekage did not want what the first Hokage was offering him though. Instead, he asked the first Hokage for a portion of the Fire Nation's fertile land in order to grow produce for his village. This," the silver-haired man gestured around him, "is that land."

"That makes sense. Because the majority of the Wind country is desert land, they would need to work around that to support themselves," Ino commented.

"Yes."

"So what is this place called then? I've never heard of it," Naruto questioned.

Sakura remained silent. It wouldn't do her well to display her own ignorance.

"Hiyokuna."

Sakura stamped the history of the town into her brain.

The group continued to pass through the settlement. It was strange seeing the community. She had been to different countries and towns before, and passed through small towns near her own village that Konoha technically owned. Yet, it was strange seeing these very different people, different architecture, and different society residing in the woods that appeared so similar to her own.

Everyone in the town had a significantly darker shade of skin than those of the Leaf Village. It seemed as though they had laid in the sun for days, flipped, and then dusted themselves with sand. No one wore their hair down. It was either pulled together in tight buns, hidden by rolled fabric (she later learned was called a turban), or too short to worry about. The buildings were all made from logs, creating a very rustic-appearing atmosphere. She couldn't pass by one building without seeing -at the very least- a small personal garden. Before arriving into the town center, they had passed enormous gardens and fields of produce around the houses. No one wore bright colors. All clothing was different shades of brown, black, or white. Animals roamed the town roads, led by their owners. Cows, bulls, goats, sheep, horses, dogs, cats, pigs, and chickens. They were everywhere. To her home, this town seemed despairingly poor, yet no one appeared to be struggling. Everyone seemed happy.

Sakura took in everything, the people, their clothes, the buildings, the scents, and more. Not one thing was missed by her analytical gaze. Knowing as much as she could about this community… was part of her job now.

"Mommy. Mommy, look! They have those headbands!"

"What are you-oh my…"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see the mother's look of horror. Quickly, she grabbed her son into her arms and began skirting away.

"It's them."

"What are they doing here?"

"They never pass through here."

"Quickly, go home."

"This can't be good."

"What if they kill another of us?"

Sakura paused. She was not the only one in the small group that had heard the whispers, particularly that one. The more people who took notice of them, the more people stared or rushed away from them.

What had the Leaf Village done?

A pointer and middle finger extended slightly to the right before tracing a small circle. The signal was subtle, at hip level and seemingly a simple hand stretch. Yet the ninja knew better.

Silence. Status Quo.

The whispers continued, the hushed words, the fearful gazes, and the tension. Yet the ninja did reacted as if they noticed nothing. They moved in silence, calmly without asserting any threat. Something was wrong, and reacting now would only hinder them.

After walking for ten minutes, the group came to a building much larger than the others. This one had two floors and an attic room with a window that gazed over the town. A porch wound around the large building on the front and left side. Flowers planted along the fenced porch gave a homey-atmosphere. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto followed Kakashi up the dirt path, up the stairs, and waited as he knocked on the large double doors.

Within seconds, the doors were opened by a short, elderly woman. Her grey hair was brought together in two spiky buns atop her head. She wore a tan shawl around her shoulders, covering a loose black blouse with blue flowers. The woman wore black pants and a set of ninja shoes. Around her waist, seemingly being used as a belt, was a distinctive Sunagakure headband.

"OooOOOoooOOHHHhhh," She gasped, her squinty eyes opening slightly. She waddled inside and out of the doorway, her hunched back causing mild difficulty. "You've arrived! Come in, come in! I received a rabbit stating you'd be arriving! You're a bit later than I expected though, aha ha."

Rabbit? Sakura wondered. Why wouldn't a bird deliver the message? A bird is faster.

"Thank you. I apologize for our later arrival. We got held up," Kakashi stated as he bowed and entered the dwelling. The three subordinates followed his example as well.

"Ah you and you're excuses Kakashi-san. There isn't a day where I expect you to be timely," she shut the door with a loud WHUMP before patting Kakashi's arm like a misbehaving dog.

"Err… Kakashi-sensei? How do you know this old woman?"

"Don't you have any manners boy!"

Naruto's body jolted straight with trembles, his eyes wide and head pulled back from the closed hand fan being pointed in his face. The woman waved the tool around hazardly.

"You wait to be introduced! Don't just jump into insults! How dare you call me old! I was one of the first female shinobi of my village, you see! I'll have you skewered for dinner!"

One eye remained squinted while the other gazed up at Naruto with a hint of insanity.

Ino stood next to Naruto and nervously laughed while holding up her hands and stuttering. Kakashi sighed and looked ever so disappointed, like this was just another annoying chore he'd have to do. So it was up to Sakura to make things right.

She took a deep bow, almost parallel with the floor below her and stated, "My deepest apologies Madam for the teammate's impulsivity. He is rather socially delayed and does not mean harm."

"Hoohh?"

Sakura felt the woman's gaze now on her bowed form. She would not rise until forgiveness was met. It felt like minutes passed of strangling tension. Sakura mentally cursed Naruto for jeopardizing her first impressions already.

"YyyeeeAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! What a political response!" Sakura withheld a yelp as her shoulder was slapped by the loon. "You must be Sakura Haruno? I've heard a great deal about you, you see?"

Sakura raised her head and smiled professionally, "All good things I do hope."

Instinct screamed to lurch to the right and Sakura obeyed blindly. A closed fan embedded itself in the wall just behind her head. It was then that Sakura noticed the hand fan's metal ends were unusually sharpened into spikes. Everyone turned their wide eyes upon the old woman, who's smile reached her ears. Only the sharingan user had seen where the weapon came from and how it flew through the archway of a different room and into the wall.

"You'll be killed because of that pretty long hair of yours. Don't you know to wear it up? You'll die of heat stroke before you even have a chance to defend yourself."

"Hey! Just who do you think you are lady!? Threatening Sakura-chan like that! You know she-"

Ino grabbed the boy from behind, covering his mouth with her hand and holding his struggling body back with the other.

"Ehahaha," the Yamanaka nervously chuckled, "He doesn't mean any harm."

"Tokage-sama. Please stop instigating my team. I do need them to not jump in fear at every sand kunoichi they see," Kakashi pleaded.

"Well they SHOULD!" The three younger ninja jumped. "Sand kunoichi should be the most feared kunoichi in all the great nations! You can't just walk through our ninja training and be a simpleton like the Leaf women! Sand kunoichi must FIGHT to be acknowledged and be a ninja. No one gets handouts here!"

Sakura bit her lip harshly.

"Tokage!"

The pinkette finally got a chance to glance around the room as a man entered the foyer. The walls and floor were both wood, shaped or shined to perfection. A small sitting area was off to the right where the man had walked in, the furniture elegant and a light shade of blue cotton. Various paintings scattered the walls that Sakura could see, displaying many people and places. She was truly in the home of a wealthy family.

"Are you scaring those children already," the large man laughed. His dark beard grew in frizzy strands, ending at his stomach. His belly was wide, pushing his formal robes forward, complemented by strong large shoulders. His robes were shades of blue, with brown accents. His bald head shone in the setting sun peeking through the window.

"Of course not, Eikiechi! I was just showing them through!"

The large man glanced at the weapon in the wall, a few pink strands dangling from it.

"Mhm. Well then," He stepped forward and bowed his head to the group, "Please excuse my wife's bullying. It is not often she gets to scare people these days."

"Eikiechi! I will let you rot in the attic!"

"She truly is the village's loving granny. You should see her with young kids. She coons like no other."

"Tied to the top of a tree! Unable to get down! No water for days!"

The man smiled warmly while taking his wife's arms gently into his hands, "Come. Let us get you some food while we discuss matters."

"Thrown into a river! Shuriken dangling from the ropes tying you together! Unable to breath or swim! Death!"

"Yes, yes. Using my civilian charms against me. I know. Come now."

The two kunoichi glanced at one another with confusion and socially-uncomfortable sweat-drops at the couple's interactions. Kakashi led the way behind the couple.

"Always a pleasure Tokage."

-O-O-O-

The group sat on cushions around an elegantly designed chabudai. Beautiful images of a zen garden were carved into the wood, with a shiny layer of glass filling in the grooves and leveling the surface. A feast was set before them.

As usual, Naruto wolfed down whatever food he could reach, but the rest of the visitors used their proper manners.

"Tokage, Eikiechi, how have things been recently? Harvest just as fruitful as last season," Kakashi asked, attempting small talk but with hidden motives.

Eikiechi nodded and swallowed, "We are fortunate this season. We did not have any attacks of wild boars. They were rather brutal last season, as you know."

Kakashi nodded. He did remember his last visit here well. It had been simple matters to take care of the passel of hogs. A mission simple enough for a team of genin could perform. But carrying classified documents was the true reason for his visit.

"If we trained our civilians in simple defense and attacks, we wouldn't need assistance for such menial matters," Tokage bit out before dipping her bread into a red sauce.

Naruto opened his mouth full of half-chewed food, "If you're such a powerful kunoichi, then why couldn't you take care of the pigs?"

"Naruto!"

"That's quite alright Haruno-san," Tokage commented to Sakura's growl. Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time that night, it certainly wouldn't be his last.

Tokage's crows-feet eyes focused on the obnoxious blond.

"When you have a super strong jutsu," the woman explained as if talking to a child, "would you use it on a simple shuriken attack?"

Naruto once again spoke through his food, "Of course not, but-"

"Nonsense! Why use me for something so elementary when we could strengthen our ties with others by asking for assistance!"

Naruto mumbled as he chewed, glancing at the old bat and rolling his eyes.

"Hhm," Sakura coughed lightly before asking, "Are you the only ninja in this town Tokage-samam?"

"Sama she said," the woman exclaimed with a laugh while nudging her husband's arm, "Oh the manners on this one! Yes, I am the only one with formal training. This town is purely civilian with one sole occupation in life, farming."

"Ah," Sakura commented. It would be rude to ask her next question so she simply took another bite of her food.

"Tokage-sama," Ino began pleasantly, "How is life here for you? Being a feared kunoichi residing in a simple town. Wouldn't your skills be used better in the field?"

"Oh a pun! Eikiechi, Eikiechi! Did you hear that?"

"Yes, Tokage, I did," the man drawled.

Tokage leaned over the table towards Ino, "This is my retirement, see? I have no business doing the Kazekage's paperwork or teaching little cockroaches how to not die. That life wasn't for me. Over-seeing this here little town is much easier."

Eikiechi rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Because it had nothing to do with what our heart wanted."

"What was that!?"

"Shut up and eat hag," Eikiechi replied affectionately.

Sakura smiled at the bickering couple, or rather the woman verbally assaulting her husband and he replying back with sarcasm. It was rather cute and uncommon. Kunoichi rarely married. Shinobi men normally desired a soft civilian woman who wouldn't be in danger. Civilian men were often intimidated by kunoichi. To see the couple, a praised kunoichi leaving shinobi life for love, that was a remarkable feat.

Sakura's heart ached. No longer would she, the Kazekage's wife, be going on missions. Her skills would never be used to their fullest advantage. Never again would she protect her comrades through brute strength, heal them through battles, and fight alongside them. No. Instead, she would be sitting in a foreign house, weakened by stagnation, unable to do a thing.

"I have had much more to do recently besides simple farming organization," Tokage began, concluding her verbal battle with her husband a draw. "Many people have been weary due to recent events."

The three younger shinobi's ears perked as they ate casually. Kakashi dared question, "What has caused their unrest?"

Eikiechi sighed and set his rice bowl down before his wife could contribute to the conversation, "Many of our people are expecting to be attacked. They are helpless again any shinobi skills. If our town were to be attacked, we would be massacred.

"NONSENSE!"

Eikiechi tried to intervene but wasn't allowed.

"I am more than strong enough to take on any intruders!"

"If you were faced against five special jounin, you would not be enough to protect our whole town. You are one woman Tokage!"

A spark of electricity traveled between the individuals.

"One woman with the command of more Eikiechi. We've been over this!"

Eikiechi stood, "You're life is not worth sacrificing if you will lose anyways!"

"Eikiechi!"

The elderly man ignored his wife's call as he left the room. Silence fell over the remaining few. They had all set their utensils down.

Tokage stared off at a random dish on the table.

"He's always been concerned about the safety of our little village. Eikiechi fears we will be attacked not only by opposing forces, but by allies as well. He has never seen me in battle though…"

Sakura couldn't hold herself back, "But why would you be attacked by allies? Konohagakure would never betray our allies." The unsaid statement was felt by everyone.

Tokage's eyes seemed to squint even more as her attention landed on the betrothed.

"Why would Leaf jounin murder Sand chunin."

"We would never do that Tokage! I don't care who you are and what you think! Konoha is loyal to the very end!"

"To a fault," the woman added replied to the blond boy.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table, rattling various servings dishes.

"Naruto, control yourself," Kakashi commanded, laying a hand on the rising blond's shoulder and forcing him to sit once more.

"You are all young," Tokage began, glancing at each shinobi in tern, "You are not aware of what happens behind closed doors. What is said in secret sealed scrolls. What blood is shed with no survivors to tell the truth." She rose from her spot and began to walk out of the room. "Your lodgings are down the road, 4th house on the left."

And she was gone.

-O-O-O-

Sakura turned from side to side, squeezing her pillow over her ears in an attempt to drown Naruto's snoring. The petite cabin was a simple two room and one bathroom, without any amenities. Four sets of bedding had been laid down for them, two in each room, yet the walls could not block his snoring.

Sakura looked over at her friend who was seemingly dead to the world. How could she sleep with that noise? Naruto's snoring went from a light rumble to a herd of growling hogs in the years he'd been traveling with Jiraiya-sama.

Glancing at her friend again and admiring the easy sleep she was getting, Sakura rose from her mat and quietly walked to the door. It gave a slight creak opening to the main room where the boys were sleeping.

"HhhhOOOOorrrRRKKKKKKkhhhhh….. S-Sakura…. Hehehe…."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's dream. She glanced over to Kakashi's bedding. It was neatly laid out, the blankets smoothed to perfection, waiting for him to slip beneath.

Sakura strode through the tiny room, tip-toeing around the blond's bedding, and out the entrance.

The moon shone through the trees brightly, casting deep shadows through the woods. Leaves whispered softly to the wind and an owl replied back. Sakura walked around the small abode and began to saunter through the unused woods.

It was a peaceful night. Everyone resting quietly, regaining energy for the next day. Sakura always loved nights of the full moon. Everything in the forest seemed to breath in the beam and fill with a tranquil energy, only to breathe it into the young woman.

She wouldn't be able to experience nights like these anymore once she reached the desert. Her heart yearned for more.

Sakura rested against the trunk of a large tree, not to far from the temporary residence.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Naruto's snoring."

"Ah."

They gazed at the moon in silence, one sitting high on a branch of the tree while the other leaned against it's base.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

Sakura was unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. They continued their admiration of the full moon in silence.

"What happened?"

The older man sighed. He knew the question was coming, but hoped it wouldn't.

"I'm not sure Sakura."

She huffed, "You're lying."

Kakashi's head leaned against the upper trunk as he drifted deep into thought.

"I was not confided in of the details. From what I had gathered before departing Konoha, there had been a violent dispute between two teams, one from the leaf and one from the sand. If Tokage was correct in her statements, it appears that some of our shinobi killed Sand shinobi."

"But why would Leaf shinobi do something like that? The sand are our allies!"

The man sighed deeply and closed his lone eye. Memories of a brown haired girl swirled just beneath the lid, haunting his foreign eye.

"Missions are not always black and white Sakura."

-O-O-O-

The group left early that morning, departing just before sunrise. Few people were out, and those that were stared at the shinobi in silence. Unsaid thoughts buzzed between the group. Sakura was sinking deep into her thoughts of the Leaf village, her comrades, secret political affairs, and her mission. Naruto kept his big mouth shut for once. Ino was clearly anxious but presented a determined face. Kakashi couldn't wait to sleep on a mattress again, alone, without someone snoring in his ear.

No one commented as the forest began to thin, trees becoming less and less, forcing them to drop to the ground. The bright green grass turning a dull yellow before fading to dirt. The temperature seemed to increase as more trees disappeared, even though it was a few hours after dinner time, dusk approaching steadily. The group had stopped twice that day, both times to eat and to relieve themselves.

"How far are we from the border," Ino questioned.

"Another half hour. Have you not been to Suna?"

Ino shook her head at the team captain, "No. Shikamaru never has a use for my skills when making diplomatic trips to Suna."

"Ah."

"..."

"You'll like the greenhouse Ino," Naruto began, "There isn't much growth in the desert, so Suna invested in a giant greenhouse. There are all sorts of exotic plants and flowers there."

The light blonde practically squealed at the prospect of new plants.

Sakura refused to look at her friends as she continued jogging. How did he know of Suna's greenhouse? Had Naruto been to Suna while he was training with Jiraiya? Is that why he was so certain about Gaara?

Before she knew it, Sakura couldn't see a tree anywhere. The low sun cast long shadows along the sand from thick hills of the grain. She always hated travelling in desert environments. The way her feet sank in slightly, the air filled with the scratchy specks, and the sun drowning her in it's blaze. Already she missed the fresh air, singing birds, and giant trees of her home.

"Up ahead."

A small tan house almost blended in among the light sand. As the group got closer, Sakura noticed that is was less of a house and more of a looking-tower. The structure was made from large pale stone bricks in a round formation. There were no windows. The top was open with a brick fence, protected by a slanting roof.

Despite her distaste for the mission, Sakura quickened her pace. She wanted to get out of this air.

Unfortunately though, the air inside proved to be just as humid and stale.

-O-O-O-

Hiya everyone! Thank you for staying with me so far! I know this chapter was mostly filler but we need to build up the drama! Just a little note, I don't plan to use honorifics for every name, simply for those who receive titles of -sama.

Hiyokuna means Fertile Land.

Please leave me some comments! I thrive off the feedback, good and bad!


	4. Chapter Four

Sakura thought that staying inside the tower would be a nice reprieve from the sun. Right now, she almost preferred the blazing heat.

"Wind-sickness so soon Sakura? Those weak lungs will get you killed."

The woman in question ignored the insult while attempting to hide her bone rattling cough. It had begun as an itchy throat around lunch when they entered the desert. Now it was a hacking cough, dry eyes, and irritated skin. She wasn't the only one affected by the ailment though. Ino was also suffering, although not to the extent as the pinkette.

The group had only spent a few hours in the dim tower, conversing quietly and enjoying a cooked meal, courtesy Temari. Said woman had made jabs at Sakura with every available opportunity. It wasn't as though Sakura had said anything worthy of such rude behavior, she mostly sat against the wall in a bundle and struggled to breath through coughing fits.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru mumbled after Temari's latest retort.

"I'm simply stating a fact."

It had been nice to see a friendly face in the stone walls, but Shikamaru seemed much more reserved than his usual demeanor, as well as grumpy. Ino had been the only one to hold a half-way decent conversation with the man.

The group mostly sat in silence now, enjoying the warmth created by a small fire built into the stone walls. The smoke went up into a thick metal pipe which circled the walls of the room before following up along the stairs. Temari had explained to Naruto how the smoke path heated the whole building during the frigid nights. Apparently, Naruto and Jiraiya had not stayed in any sand buildings with such a heating system in their travels.

"Enough for the night," Shikamaru snapped at his girlfriend's jab at Sakura, "we need to be up early tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep."

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She picked up her pack and sleeping bundle before climbing the stairs to the second floor of the tower. The tower only had two floors, excluding the roof. No rooms, no bathrooms. Instead of any form of proper plumbing, there was a dip against the opposite wall of the fire below, with a hole in the ground. This, as Naruto had shared proudly, he had used quite often in his previous travels. One would squat over the hole and do their business, then use a simple wind jutsu to push any residue deeper into the hole where it went through a tunnel before falling into a "community shit pile" -as Naruto stated- deep underground. Sakura had used many different bushes and shrubs as a bathroom before, but a hole in the floor seemed almost barbaric in comparison to toilets back home. She dearly hoped the village had an idea of what plumbing was.

Ino followed her up the sandstone steps to the next floor. Both girls tried to ignore the decreased temperature that elevation made as they silently laid their bedding next to one another.

Sakura could hear the echoes of those below getting comfy by the fire. She privately wished she'd stayed down where most of the heat resided.

Silence. Minutes. It was quiet. Too quiet. Sakura shifted, her skin layered with goosebumps. There were no owl whispers, no leaves dancing, no quiet talking of people walking pass, and no noisy neighbors. There was nothing. Nothing except for the haunting howls of the sand-filled wind outside.

"Are you this scared?"

Sakura knew she couldn't ignore the whisper. She turned over, facing Ino's baby-blue orbs. This was different than anything she had ever experienced. No previous missions, no training, no political education had prepared her for this. Sakura didn't have the etiquette high clan children grew up learning. Sakura didn't have the political decisions that high-society civilian families prepared for. Sakura didn't have the emotional walls that all shinobi had drilled into them from day one. She never had those walls. Sakura also didn't have the seduction mission training that other kunoichi received. Ino had been on many successful seduction missions, and therefore knew how to behave with men. But Sakura? Nothing. Nothing prepared her for what was awaiting her deep within the desert.

"Terrified…"

-O-O-O-

"How much longer?"

It was not the first time the annoying blond had whined.

"Eight hours Naruto," Kakashi replied without emotion.

"Tired already Naruto," Temari teased, "It's only been six hours since we left!"

"Jiraiya and I never traveled so long without rest posts or at least with a caravan. And this is the fastest way to Suna?"

"It would be faster if we didn't stop at shelters for the night," Shikamaru commented dryly.

"I don't think I could sleep without shelter," Ino commented before going into a coughing fit.

Sakura struggled as she bit back her own cough to prevent hacking up her left lung.

"How do you even eat," Sakura gasped out, "with the sand choking you?"

Temari looked behind herself at the group following. It was only then that Sakura noticed a black cloth covering the woman's nose and mouth, loosely tied to her ears and neck.

"When you come prepared, you have no problems," she replied snidely before running even faster. "Come on! We're wasting daylight."

Shikamaru sighed and followed after her, he too was wearing a black cloth.

Kakashi took place beside Sakura.

"Don't worry too much Sakura. You'll learn their customs soon enough."

"Says the one," Sakura began before harshly coughing, "overly prepared."

A lone eye crinkled pleasantly at her before running ahead as well.

-O-O-O-

It was almost dinner time, Sakura couldn't tell because of the sun, no, she knew because of the way her stomach growled.

"Should have eaten at lunch break," Temari's ear-bleeding sing-song voice came from the front of the group.

Sakura, who was not only hungry, but dehydrated, sun burnt, hacking repeatedly, and fatigued.

Ino wasn't faring too well either, her porcelain skin a deep red as well. Both women had worn shorts and tops that revealed their arms, causing significant burns on the exposed legs and arms. Naruto seemed to be having no problem with the brutalizing sun or the sand. Sakura assumed that was due to the kyuubi chakra. Temari, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were all covered from head to toe, only their eyes showing.

"Sorry," Sakura croaked out, attempting to be polite, "it seems I still need time to adjust."

"Well we're not going to slow down just for you. Step up the pace!"

Sakura hadn't failed to notice that due to their struggles, Ino and herself were falling behind.

"My bad," Sakura retorted, deciding a different method this time, "I didn't practice running from my brother all my life."

FFFSSSHHHOOOOOOOMMMM!

The sand was blown away in a heavy gust, disrupting the wind paths. This gust of air was different though. It sliced across Sakura's skin, creating thin incisions and opening sun blisters. Temari's side glare wasn't a warning, it was a promise.

"Temari," Shikamaru intervened.

The woman turned her pointed nose forward, deciding to move even faster through the soft ground. In tow, the others quickened their steps, kicking up sand to complement the already suffocating winds slamming into Ino and Sakura.

This was hell.

-O-O-O-

Freezing. That was the second thing on Sakura's mind. The first being that she couldn't breath. The third being despite the chilly air, her skin itched like hornets had made home in her skin. She had the chakra to heal herself, but it would do no good to ease her pain while it would continue to be irritated by the dirty wind that slapped her bare skin. Throughout the day, she had sent healing chakra through her pores to heal the scarlet skin, but within an hour, the woman would notice the intense heat of burn again. Ino had been attempting the same slight healing as well, but did not have the skill to send it to direct points on her body, only her hands. It had been quite awkward to watch the woman run while attempting to heal her legs, but no one had commented.

Once again, Sakura berated herself for not being prepared. She should have packed a travel cloak, but all her cloaks were meant for winter weather, which was pointless in the desert. She had given her unneeded supplies to various friends. At least she wasn't the only one unprepared. But Naruto and Kakashi just wouldn't become victims to the elements!

It was well past dinner. They hadn't stopped as they had for lunch either, Temari claiming it was a waste of time and they needed to get to their next stop before nightfall. It was nightfall though, actually, two hours past, and Sakura's legs were on fire.

"Temari-san," Kakashi interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm?"

The woman didn't stop.

"How far are we?"

She seemed to growl, softly enough to be ignored though.

"We'd have arrived there already," Temari grumbled, "If all of us were up to standard."

Sakura didn't have the ability to retort, her throat was burning and cracked.

"Temari-"

Shikamaru was instantly cut off.

"We'll be there in half an hour if you'd stop complaining!" She barked out.

And true to her word, a large darkness blocked out the stars on the horizon.

"Home sweet home," Temari commented.

-O-O-O-

So this chapter was a bitch to write that I actually skipped it and wrote the next chapter and future scenes. It has taken me forever. I also wrote this chapter, deleted half of it, tried again, and decided to shorten it. Hope you can forgive me! Leave a comment 3 I need the fan love to motivate me. Lol.

-O-O-O-

Omake!:

The two best friends continued to whisper softly, barely breathing to the air to avoid the echoes the tower caused. Eventually, they both tired before long and were softly sleeping.

It was quiet in the tower now, no shuffling or inaudible whispers. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. The large moon lit the frigid desert in a mysterious light. The full moon always seemed to have a mystical impact on the desert. Hairs burrowed deep underground, spiders covered themselves in sand, scorpions snuggled beneath rocks. All was peaceful in the area.

"HaaaoooooooooOONNNNNHHHAAAAA"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

The triple chorus would haunt the desert creatures for years to come.


End file.
